


popcorn and cookies and nutella (they're sweet, like you)

by orphan_account



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s 2 in the morning and jeup’s eating popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	popcorn and cookies and nutella (they're sweet, like you)

it’s 2 in the morning.

 

it’s 2 in the morning and jeup’s eating popcorn. it’s honestly not a very rare thing, because they’re idols in training, they don’t get to sleep much, if at all. he’d only just returned to the dorm 2 hours ago, having only finished his practice at midnight.

 

“those who want to film a  _ mukbang _ come out,” he calls into the room, and receives a grunt of acknowledgement. he closes the screen of the camcorder to prepare for said broadcast when jian stumbles out of their bedroom, tired and bleary.

 

jeup catches jian before he can fall flat to the ground, one arm steadying him around the waist and the other at his shoulder, making sure not to drop the camcorder. “you’re not feeling well, right?” jeup asks, frowning. “jian, you don’t have to-”

 

“i want to,” jian responds, nuzzling into jeup’s neck. “let me, okay?”

 

jeup sighs, knowing that there’s nothing he can do to dissuade jian. not when the leader is like this, pliant and soft against him, especially not when jian uses his  _ aegyo _ against him. he gently lowers himself - the both of them - to the floor, being careful not to hurt jian, and jian collapses gracelessly onto the floor.

 

“you’re such a handful,” jeup says with an indulgent shake of his head. jian grins up at him, all gummy and unrepentant, and jeup knows that he’s lost the fight, if there even had been one to begin with.

 

“you love it,” jian shoots back, rolling across the floor to get to the other side of the room. not that it took much effort, since the hallway was tiny, but one didn’t argue with jian. “come on,  _ pinkeu _ , let’s get this started with.”

 

jeup shoots jian a look at the nickname, but jian, as usual, just grins even wider. jeup rolls his eyes good naturedly before sinking to his knees effortlessly, his legs crossing beneath him as he sat down. jian giggles and murmurs something about being the perfect lady that has jeup flicking a cookie at him.

 

sitting up in one swift motion, jian reaches over to grab the camcorder. he kisses jeup gently on the lips, chastely, and leans back before flipping the camcorder over in his hands to turn it on.

 

“gross,” lee sang says as he walks by the both of them. “please never do that again in my presence.”

 

jeup shoots lee sang a side glance before he lunges, knocking jian to the floor to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing is one that i've had in mind since IMFACT was first introduced to us in, what, march, april last year? there is no basis to this pairing but it is one that i enjoy immensely.
> 
> inspired by [IMFACT ALIVE episode 9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l8DhVOzt_g).


End file.
